


(something tells me) I'm into something good

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, bit o' fluff, just an idea on how 15.08 could be followed up, short and sweet, song lyrics for titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: After the chaos of the storm dies down, the interns gather at Joe's. When Nico shows up, he and Levi talk.





	(something tells me) I'm into something good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I discovered this pairing on accident scrolling through tumblr at 3 AM on Friday and now here I am. Life ruined.

“Here’s to another disaster diverted without the world completely ending.” Helm raised her bottle, and with a grin, Qadri and Parker lifted their own drinks in a toast. They waited, but the fourth member of their little quartet didn’t take the hint. 

Levi stared down at his phone, watching the time get later, chin in one hand, the other drumming his fingers on the table. His own beer was still practically untouched. Finally, Helm rolled her eyes, reached out and grabbed the device.  

“Hey!” 

“Why are you so distracted?” She demanded, holding it away from him when he reached for it. “You’ve barely spoken since we got here. We’re supposed to be celebrating that awful storm being over.”

“Yeah, Schmitt. Par-ti-ci-pate.” Parker, who had had a couple drinks already, poked his arm with every syllable. 

“I’m not distracted,” Levi protested, sounding lame even to his own ears. The truth was he _was_ distracted. There was a part of him that was still back in that ambulance with Nico, even though he hadn’t seen the other man in hours. As soon as they’d gotten back to the hospital, they’d had to split up, and Levi, at least, had stayed very busy.

He was exhausted, but also really, really wanted to see Nico again. What had happened had been amazing, but they hadn’t exactly talked about anything afterwards. He didn’t regret it, but he also still had no idea where they stood.

“Uh, head’s up,” Qadri muttered. “Schmitt, that ortho surgeon you’re so weird about is here.” 

Levi’s head snapped around, just in time for his eyes to meet Nico’s as he scanned the room. Unable to help himself, he smiled slightly. 

Something in him relaxed when Nico smiled back, started heading towards him. 

“I’m not weird about him,” Levi said, getting off of the stool. He grabbed his drink, shot Helm a dirty look when she snorted.

“You are, though!” She defended, holding up her hands. “Which I totally get.” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi turned away from his friends, deciding to meet Nico halfway rather than have them embarrass him in front of the other man by saying something stupid. He embarrassed himself enough as it was. 

“Hey.” Nico stopped just a couple of inches away from him, close enough that Levi imagined he could feel his body heat. He was still smiling as he tipped his head down to look at Levi. 

“Hey.” Levi bit his lip, eyes roaming over Nico. It was dizzying to think that he’d had Nico shirtless and his hands all over the muscles that Nico’s brown sweater clung to. “How’s your head?”

Nico touched his injury, wincing just a little, but shrugged. “It’ll be fine. I got a CT scan and there’s nothing to be worried about.” He leaned in a little, nodding towards the exit. “Hey, can we talk outside?”

Levi’s stomach dropped, but he licked his lips, nodded. Left his beer on the bar counter as he followed Nico outside. His hands shoved into his jeans pockets, wishing he’d grabbed his jacket, he risked a glance at Nico’s face again. 

“So what’s up?”

“Listen,” Nico began. “What happened earlier was amazing--”

“I feel like there’ s a ‘but’ coming.”

“Wrong conjunction.” Nico smiled. “I was going to say, and I want to do it again. Properly, this time. In a bed, with lube.”

“Oh.” Levi’s mouth fell open, he blinked rapidly, and then a slow smile spread over his face. “I thought…”

“Hey, no.” Nico reached out, cupping Levi’s cheek. His eyes fluttered closed, opened again to search Nico’s. “I heard what you were saying earlier. You were right. I was being an ass. I assumed that your experience and mine were going to be the same, and I projected.” He shook his head slightly. 

“So it doesn’t bother you that I’m...inexperienced?”

“Inexperienced, but a really quick learner.” Nico smiled when his words caused Levi to flush, look down. “I told you before, I like you. You’re sweet, and cute…”

“And nerdy and weird, I know,” Levi said softly, peeking up at Nico again, inching a little closer. His hands snuck out, one curling at Nico’s hip, the other around his wrist. “But that’s your type.” He took a deep breath. “I still owe you that drink.”

That was another question Levi had for Nico--the non-date and what had happened there still confused him--but it could wait. In that moment, Levi just wanted to let his eyes flutter close as Nico leaned down and kissed him, dragging him against his body in a way Levi was already extremely used to. When they broke apart, he wasn’t the only one breathing heavily. 

"C'mon." The older man placed a small kiss on the corner of Levi's mouth, making his heart flip. "Let's go back inside."

Nico dragged his hands down Levi’s throat, his arm, to take his hand and lace their fingers together. It was a little declarative.

Levi didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
